


Relax

by Maddiepants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiepants/pseuds/Maddiepants
Summary: The reader tries to help Dean relax





	Relax

“What if I make your favorite pie” you whispered against Dean's neck as you licked and kissed the rough stubble there.  
Dean had been super grumpy since they had come back from their last hunt a few days ago. Things hadn't gone as planned and in true Dean fashion, he blamed himself and just couldn't let it go.  
He hadn't even really touched you. Not the way you wanted him to any way.

And you had had enough.

“I'm not really in mood for pie right now y/n” he growled, attempting to sound intimidating. His tactic was foiled though when he tilted his head back to lean against the headboard. Giving you more space to explore his skin.  
You smirked as you made your way up to his ear, biting down on the lobe as you spread your legs over his lap. 

“Y/n” Dean sighed “what are you doing”  
He asked as his big hands moved to rub at your bare thighs. 

“Trying to distract you, is it working? You asked as you pulled back meeting his bright emerald green eyes. 

He smirked his patented Winchester smirk as his hands wandered to your lace covered ass and squeezed.

“Maybe” 

“Well in that case..” you murmured as you leaned in and licked at his bottom lip before pressing your lips to his. He immediately opened as your tongue invaded his mouth making him groan as his hands squeezed your hips. 

You broke the kiss and drug your lips down his neck again sucking and licking until you reached the barrier of his shirt. 

You sat up then and shimmied your way in between his legs. Your hands ran up and down his strong muscled thighs as you met his gaze through your lashes. 

“Relax baby, let me take care of you” you softly spoke as your hands made their way up and over his rapidly growing length. 

You leaned down and mouthed along the outline of Dean's cock through his pajama pants. His hands slid into your hair as your hands worked their way to the waistband of his pants slowly pulling them down. 

His erection sprang free and your mouth immediately began to water.

Learning forward you ran your tongue around the red weeping crown, living for the essence that dripped from the slit. You kitten licked the tip and moaned at the flavor on your tongue. 

Unable to hold back you wrapped your lips around his shaft, slowly bobbing your head as your one hand gripped the base and stroked what couldn't fit in your mouth. 

You relaxed your jaw as you breathed through your nose, listening as Dean's breathing sped up. His grunts and moans increased as you took more of him in your mouth every time. 

“Fuck sweetheart” he growled as your nose touched his stomach. He curled in on himself grabbing for your hair and holding you there as you gagged around his hard length. 

Releasing you and falling back against the headboard again you upped your pace hollowing your cheeks. 

“Fuck princess i'm gonna cum down your throat you want that? Huh baby” Dean groaned, as your free hand cupped and massaged his balls. 

You groan around his length as you take him deep again. “Fuck yeah you do” Dean grunts. 

As his hips start to buck up off the bed slamming his cock into your throat, you know he's close. The thick vein on the bottom of his cock pulses hard against your tongue. 

“Baby.. fuck..” he pants “i'm gonna..fuck” he grabs the back of your head pushes his hips up hard one last time…

And then he's cumming. Shooting his hot seed down your throat as you attempt to swallow it all, but some leaks out and slides down your chin. 

You continue to suck and lick his softening cock until he grunts and pulls you away. As you sit up you run your fingers through the mess on your chin. Watching Dean, watch you, you bring your fingers to your mouth and suck them clean, moaning as his flavor hits your tongue. 

“Oh princess,” he says with a smirk “you are definitely a distraction” he growls as he pushes you backwards and climbs up your body.


End file.
